savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Private Ryan Wiki
Welcome to Saving Private Ryan Wiki, the online encyclopedia dedicated to the legendary war film! "In the Last Great Invasion of the Last Great War, The Greatest Danger for Eight Men was saving...One." * Characters * Battles * Weapons * Vehicles * Saving Private Ryan has won five Oscars. *The following pages have been recently created on the wiki: * Marshall's Aide * Lt. Col Anderson * George C. Marshall * Mrs. Margaret Ryan * We now have two new Admins on the wiki, Snivystorm and Gunman6. 650px|center|The Trailer to Saving Private Ryan * Saving Private Ryan Online Encyclopedia * Saving Private Ryan Wikipedia (All the below are part of the above section) Looking For New Editors We are always looking for new editors to assist in bringing this wiki to the best standard and to make it full of accurate information on the war film and it's treasured characters. So come and join the wiki and help us out! Snivystorm (talk) 14:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC) A message to all contributors when editing For all of the below do to help expand the wiki and improve its information: *Add photos *Add pages *Add videos *Add categories *Add to the main page We don't expect you to do all of the above, this is just a few examples of what you can do and would be greatly appreciated if you did. Thank you in advance Snivystorm (talk) 19:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning Do not: *Spam *Post inappropriate comments *Make pointless edits It is just pointless and you will be banned so don't do it. Thanks Snivystorm (talk) 14:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) If you need help, contact the staff of the wiki and they will assist or check this helpful FAQ made by our head Admin,'' Zimmi'', for help, to save time or if the Admins are unavailable. Hope we can help.Snivystorm (talk) 15:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Captain Miller- On D-Day, June 6th, 1944, Miller led Company C of the 2nd Ranger Battalion onto Omaha Beach in France. Miller's men suffered high casualties during the attack, but the German defenses were too weak to hold off the flow of American soldiers and equipment. The Rangers conducted numerous operations for the next few days, and on June 9th Miller was given a special mission to retrieve a 101st Airborne paratrooper, Private James Francis Ryan, whose three brothers had been recently killed in combat. read more > 1-Please do not go anywhere near such activities as spams and vandals. Users who violate these rules will be blocked. 2-Please report any vandals that happen around. If you have any other inquires don't hesitate to post it on my message wall. 3-The Founder and the Admin of this Wiki are not active, so myself, Gunman6, and Snivystorm are the only ones responsible around here since we're the only other Admins on here now. 4-If you are willing to be on the staff in this Wiki ONLY leave a message on my message wall. I'll consider whether to make you or not, but you must have contributed before, otherwise I won't even take a look. 5-Please be responsible of your edits, any users who edit unnecessary edits will have their edits reverted, any users who do this will get blocked but for a certain amount of time but if the user comes back to such activities again, the user will be blocked permanently. Thank you for your time! ''-Zimimi-Head Admin'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Plot